Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Lion King
by AliceCullen3
Summary: My last Christmas one-shot this year. Sequel to 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Five Nights at Freddy's', 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Slender', 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Doctor Who Again' and 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Fairy Tail Again'. The Doctor accidentally takes Sammy, Lewis and friends to Africa. There Seth bonds a bit with Simba and we find out more about Earth Elements.


**Please read and enjoy!**

 **Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Lion King**

Simba made his way through the jungle. He had been Timon and Pumbaa for a few weeks now. Today was the only day he had managed to get time to himself. He needed to think through what had happened. That day his father...

"No, I can't think of it." He muttered to himself, shaking his head in hopes that it would get rid of the thoughts plaguing him.

It was then that he was distracted by his thinking due to a wheezing sound. He looked up from the ground to see a big blue box appearing in front of him.

For those of you who haven't read 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Five Nights at Freddy's', 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Slender', 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Doctor Who Again' and/or 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Fairy Tail Again', here is what has happened so far in the story. Sammy and Lewis are heading up north to Scotland for a Christmas party at their friends' (Jack and James Stewart) place and along with them for the ride is their friend Zack Cooper and Lewis' younger brother Seth. They made a quick stop at Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria where they became night guards for the night and had to work together to survive the killer animatronics that wanted to stuff them inside suits. They managed to survive so rested up before going off again. Unfortunately their jeep broke down in a forest where there was no signal to call for help. It took them two pages to for them to realise **(or Seth to realise)** that they were in Slender man's forest. To add to their list of problems, Zack managed to anger it so they had to run and ended up finding a big blue box in the middle of a clearing which they got safely inside of. Said box happened to be the Tardis where Sammy and Lewis once again met the Doctor only he had a different face this time. In the Tardis, they rested up whilst the Doctor figured out what was wrong with Zack who had not been acting himself the past two one-shots. The Doctor took them to the wizard guild, Fairy Tail, where Sammy and Lewis met with old friend whilst Zack and Seth made new ones. There the author made many references to her past one-shots that you would have to read them to understand. Now back to the story.

Sammy was the first to come out the Tardis to take a look at their surroundings.

"This is not Scotland, Doctor." Sammy stated before muttering to himself. "After all, I highly doubt Scotland's this warm at this time of year or ever."

Zack, being the only one to hear Sammy due to his good hearing, pushed past him and into the jungle. It was then that he noticed something.

"Erm, guys, I think we're in Africa." Zack called.

"What makes you say that, Zack?" Lewis asked as came out of the Tardis with Seth following behind him.

The four of them had taken off their coats and also changed their clothing.

Sammy was now wearing a blue and green checker shirt which he had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, blue jeans and blue high top converses.

Lewis was wearing a long sleeved dark orange jumper which he had rolled the sleeves up, dark blue jeans and dark brown walking boots.

Zack was now wearing a dark green button up long sleeved shirt with a black jumper vest over it, black cotton trousers, black laced up trainers and on his head he wore a dark green beanie.

Seth now wore a forest green ¾ sleeve V neck t-shirt with a light brown slim fit zip through hoodie over it which he left open, dark brown cuffed chinos and green mesh runner trainers.

"Well there's a lion here. It's just a cub though." Zack answered as he watched the lion cub with curiosity.

"That's strange. What's a lion cub doing far away from its mother?" Seth asked as he slowly got down to his knees to have a closer look.

Due to Seth being an Earth element, land animals seemed to get on well with Earth elements. However, some animals, such as deer, bears and squirrels may befriend them, other animals such as lions and tigers will only acknowledge them as an equal.

Simba watched the male human with cautious eyes but for some reason felt that the male was not a threat to him. Two of the males on the other hand, made him worry whilst the male with fur the colour of the sun made him think of fire.

Once Seth was on his stomach, he slowly reached out his hand.

"Hey there buddy. What are you doing out here all alone?" Seth asked the cub with a whisper.

Simba looked at the human's paw in curiosity and carefully made his way to it. The paw slowly reached up to stroke his head. The paw was gentle and warm causing Simba to purr.

When Seth began stroking the lion cub, he wasn't too surprise when he started purring. After all, lions were cats only bigger.

"Now what's this about being in Africa and lion cubs?" The Doctor asked as he came out of the Tardis.

The lion cub was startled at the sound the sound of the Doctor's voice.

"Hey, shh, he won't hurt you. Trust me." Seth murmured to the cub, trying to calm it down.

The cub's attention went back to Seth and began to relax under Seth's stroking hands.

"Now what do we have here?" The Doctor asked with a whisper so he didn't startle the cub again.

He bent down to get a closer look.

"A lion cub? What's it doing away from its mother?" The Doctor pondered. "Seth will you be able to calm the cub so I may speak with it?"

"Hold on, how will you be able to speak with it?" Lewis asked, confused.

"I speak lion." Was the reply he got.

Seth gave the Doctor a nod before moving closer to the cub. He made sure his movement were slow and careful so as to not startle the lion cub. He began to slow down his petting before coming to a complete stop. He kept his hand on the cub to make sure it was still calm and wouldn't run but had to stop stroking it so it wouldn't get distracted.

Simba noticed only a few moments after, that the petting had stopped. He turned to look at the human to see that he was looking in another direction. He followed his line of sight to see that he was looking at an older human.

"Hello there, I'm the Doctor. What is your name?" The old human asked.

"My name's Simba." He answered.

"Ah, so you're called lion in Swahili." The Doctor mused.

"What?" What was old human talking about?

"Never mind, I wanted to ask you where your mother is, SImba?"

"It doesn't matter." Simba said, turning his head away.

He didn't want to be reminded of what he had left behind but he couldn't bear to face hate that would surely be in their faces.

"Oh, but every child needs a mother. Otherwise who would look after them."

"I can take of myself. And I have Timon and Pumbaa to help me as well."

Simba liked Timon and Pumbaa. Despite being slightly overbearing, they had grown on him a lot over these past few weeks.

"Are they lions, too?"

"No, Timon's a meerkat and Pumbaa's a warthog." Simba explained, turning his head back to the Doctor.

It was then Simba heard his name being called. He pulled away from the human's paw to turn to the direct of the voice.

"I have to go now. Tell your friend thank you for the head rub." Simba said as he padded his way to the voice.

He heard one last thing before he left.

"Will do."

They watched as the cub, now known as Simba, head back into the jungle. The Doctor turned to Seth so he could relay Simba's message.

"I'm glad. Despite getting on well with land animals I can't understand them through the sounds they make but I do know how to read their body language." Seth said with a smile.

"Well, shouldn't you be taking us to James and Jack's place?" Zack asked.

"Ah, yes!" The Doctor exclaimed, finally remembering why they were here in the first place.

He ushered everyone back into the Tardis, taking off once more. This time they landed in front of a cabin. The door opened to reveal two males. This was Jack and James Stewart. They watched as Sammy, Lewis, Seth and Zack came out of a blue box which had appeared out of nowhere.

After saying a quick goodbye to the Doctor and grabbing their stuff whilst they put their coats back on, they exited the Tardis before turning back to watch it fade away. Once it was completely gone, all of them except Zack went to greet Jack and James. Zack, however, kept looking at the spot where the Tardis had been. The last thought that went through his head before he turned to greet Jack and James was...

' _Despite being a weird few days, I had fun. It was like an adventure. A Sammy and Lewis Adventure...'_

 **I hope you enjoyed it. This one gave me a bit of trouble as I didn't know what to do for the last one and then I didn't know what I wanted to happen. However, I've finished this year's Christmas one-shots and I hope you guys who read will come back for next year's. Anyway, leave a review to tell me what you think and check out my Christmas one-shots from the past.**


End file.
